


Cream Lock

by Bath_Lily_sxsxn



Category: SEVENTEEN(band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 21:49:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19858552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bath_Lily_sxsxn/pseuds/Bath_Lily_sxsxn





	Cream Lock

Cream Lock  
*反转abo，omega可以标记alpha  
*只是关上房门玩的游戏

“是因为主人的味道……”

“主人的味道…忍不住……”

权顺荣觉得这靴子跟太高了，硌得他有点痛，身下的alpha体型比自己大，却委屈得想缩成小小一团，按捺不住的焦躁快点燃空气，巧克力的香气急急地环绕周身。他的alpha快忍不住了，说进了房间就是乖乖的狗狗，也确实被他训练得很好，刚才权顺荣一站起来就吓得缩回去不敢继续撒娇。

金珉奎就穿了一件衬衫，脖子上的项圈是自己叼到主人手心、撒着娇让他给戴好的，四肢着地趴伏着，被omega的信息素搞得意乱情迷，只披了一件衬衫也热得发晕。他“主人”的皮靴底压着衬衫边角，压力带得身子伏得更低，早就勃起的地方蹭着地毯，被轻轻踢到一下就浑身发抖，小声的“主人主人”都裹满巧克力的甜蜜，真的要等不及，趴在地上腰忍不住轻轻晃。

可是他的主人还是一样毫不心软，马丁靴的坚硬还卡在哪里，另一只脚又踏到背上，踩着宽厚的背把自己的大型犬压得更低，脸蹭在地毯上发出呜呜的声音。

“怎么都等不及？”

/  
其实这次omega的刁难大概是从关上门的10秒后就开始了，权顺荣做什么都认真，年下弟弟吵着要确认心意，被标记了之后亲得他满脸口水，还反反复复念着“我是哥哥一个人的alpha”这句话，学小狗狗“昂昂”的叫声撒娇，再深入之后就真的给带上项圈，关上房门之后成为哥哥专属的乖乖狗狗。

是不许站起来的，爬在地板上一开始还叫哥，omega的精神就敏感起来：“珉奎怎么又忘记了？”

“一开始就要叫主人啊”

马丁靴虚虚踏在肩膀，他的哥哥嘴唇抿着，吊梢眼也凶得很：“狗狗不乖要惩罚”

“我现在叫，珉奎现在叫不行吗……”，耷拉下眼睛，一副很可怜的样子，权顺荣叹口气，蹲下来用手摸下巴，心软了也不想死心地重复他的规矩：“可是是狗狗先不乖的”，金珉奎没法反驳，只能低下头来舔手心，垂着眉毛很诚恳地认错：“主人我错了……”

用脸蹭蹭小腿，再试探着看看主人有没有生气，小心翼翼又温温柔柔，乖巧的alpha不知道自己这种表情在哥哥看来有多么可爱：“主人…别生气啦……”

算了，权顺荣叹口气，看着弟弟的眼睛，忍不住去摸了摸毛茸茸的头顶，拽过来链子给他咬着，自己坐回沙发上拍拍大腿：“乖，过来”

被标记了那么开心，可是现在被这样对待也还会那么开心吗……权顺荣不知道怎么处理自己偶尔愧疚的心情，但是高涨的占有欲可能是来自生理本能，是他用牙齿狠狠破开alpha的腺体，滋味香甜的信息素掺在一起，方式却带着血淋淋的凶狠，这是他的alpha，从此以后只能是他的alpha，害怕失去，害怕远离，想要禁锢，想要占有，想要他听话……

虽然他已经真的很听话了……

慢慢爬过来的样子那么温顺，还乖乖地把链子衔着交到他手里，热乎乎的脑袋依偎在主人的大腿上，还记得要跪好标准的姿势，权顺荣没能继续铁面无私，软着心去摸摸头发捏捏耳朵：“珉奎有想主人吗？”

“想主人…想要……主人……”，抬起头来眼睛痴痴地看着，“珉奎是主人的狗狗”，话说得理所当然，omega摸摸脸颊马上凑过来，权顺荣拍拍脑袋再送一份夸奖：“好乖”

“想要的时候要怎么做知道吗？”，金珉奎感觉他的omega现在终于心情不错，只穿着衬衫，先被拉着链子慢慢爬一圈，不知道今天的第二步是什么花样，alpha抬头盯着，权顺荣拿了个玻璃碗放在地上给他：“要喝水啊”

就像狗狗一样低下头舔水喝，就臣服，就陪伴，是被标记之后的自然法则，最后喝得下巴上都是，主人用手指去擦：“真是脏狗狗……”

表情缓和，是可以撒娇的讯号，大型犬用鼻尖从小腿往上拱：“会让主人舒服的…所以……”，alpha蹭着主人两腿中间，感觉到布料包裹的热量就用嘴唇去咬，怕弄痛哥哥又只能用鼻子去拱，头晃来晃去也不敢用力，权顺荣觉得可爱，就随着金珉奎让他玩，看着被自己的信息素撩拨到不行的弟弟眯着眼，急呼呼的样子也特别漂亮。

明显是故意的奶油味是甜蜜的小恶魔，没法忍住的alpha却还不能擅自动，只能躺在哥哥大腿上眼巴巴地看着，被折磨到嘴巴张开微微喘气：“主人，可以吗……”

“可以什么？”，omega猛地站起来，大型犬又吓了一跳。权顺荣觉得这靴子跟太高了，硌得他有点痛，身下的alpha体型比自己大，却委屈得想缩成小小一团，按捺不住的焦躁快点燃空气，巧克力的香气急急地环绕周身。

“让我吃……”

权顺荣低头看他，弟弟脖子上的项圈坠着吊牌，烫金印了他的名字，把omega的支配权展示得耀武扬威，被标记了的alpha四肢着地趴伏着，让omega的信息素搞得意乱情迷，只披了一件衬衫也热得发晕。他主人的皮靴底压着衬衫边角，压力带得身子伏得更低，早就勃起的地方蹭着地毯，被轻轻踢到一下就浑身发抖，小声的“主人主人”都裹满巧克力的甜蜜，真的要等不及，趴在地上腰忍不住轻轻晃。

可是他的主人还是一样毫不心软，马丁靴的坚硬还卡在哪里，另一只脚又踏到背上，踩着宽厚的背把自己的大型犬压得更低，脸蹭在地毯上发出呜呜的声音。

“怎么都等不及？”

“因为主人的味道…”

“主人的味道…忍不住……”，脑子里全是让他意乱情迷的甜奶油，权顺荣拽一下链子，忍得很难受的狗狗不得不抬起头，“可是今天一开始就忘记叫主人”

“呜…主人对不起……”，不知道该怎么办，快融化了的巧克力也快哭出来，眼睛湿漉漉的浑身抖，权顺荣拉着链子让他抬头，又心软到不行：“珉奎真让人没法生气”

“狗狗饿了吗？”，换了个更温柔的语气，“呜嗯…想吃主人的……”，话都要说不清，越来越焦躁的alpha带了哭腔哀求，权顺荣放开钳制，牵着大型犬回到沙发。

不想再让他那么难受，omega褪掉裤子把双腿打开：“要好好做哦”，训练有素的大型犬还是记着所谓的礼节，“谢谢主人”说完，才迫不及待地吐出舌头，用滑滑的湿热从大腿开始舔，把周围都弄得湿湿的，再慢慢地含进嘴里，适应了一下开始吞吐，迷恋着奶油味道吃得啧啧响。omega也终于逃不开情欲的索求，摸着耳朵安抚：“珉奎吃得很好呢……”

果然是可爱的弟弟，听了哥哥这么说还会脸红，就这么含着咧开嘴笑，还小心着不要让犬齿碰到，努力做了几次深喉后吐出来，顺着黏腻的体液滑到穴口，把脸埋进去让omega的内里感受小舌的湿软，做得太卖力，口水和体液连城一片滴滴答答，听到主人舒服的哼哼就更卖力动舌头，被抓了耳垂后停下来，用很期待的表情抬头看权顺荣。

“主人…珉奎做的好吗？”

“嗯，珉奎很乖”，看着omega的手指掀起衣服下摆，alpha又兴奋又雀跃，“也让主人舒服吧“，拽一下链子示意他进来，权顺荣感受着alpha小心翼翼的顶弄，突然埋怨起自己过分严格：“就做珉奎想做的…按珉奎喜欢的来…”

反而不知道怎么做的alpha傻得可爱，笨拙地在omega身体上下胡乱抚摸，等待太久的性器被火热的小嘴吸吮，操进绵软的穴肉感受丰盈的汁水，巧克力和奶油的香气被暴力地交融在一起，哥哥被失控的alpha颠得不行，手指在肩膀上都抓不住，又进入得太深太深让人指尖打颤，权顺荣嘟囔着说好过分，alpha眼睛里满满得都是情欲，被哥哥抱怨了有点慌，结结巴巴地回溯记忆：“可是哥按珉奎喜欢的来……”

“那就按珉奎喜欢的……唔嗯……”，权顺荣拉过alpha的手按到自己胸前，刚才抓着自己大力操弄的alpha突然慢下来捧着他的脸，“怎么了……”，权顺荣恍惚着对上金珉奎的眼睛，听到那人发哑的声音：“好喜欢哥……”

“我是哥哥一个人的alpha”

一瞬的惊诧里被狠狠按压到敏感的地方，危险的情欲沼泽却有着甜蜜无比的混合口味，权顺荣奋力找回一点儿精神回应弟弟的真情告白：“嗯…唔！那、那你要乖哦……”

“我的alpha”

*用餐结束期待您的评价  
*可能有后续（？可能


End file.
